


A Little Something Like Us

by CuriousxCrowley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousxCrowley/pseuds/CuriousxCrowley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam makes a set of unconventional friends the summer after he turns fifteen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Something Like Us

**Author's Note:**

> Summaries are not my thing.  
> This was originally supposed to be weecest but it wrote itself different.  
> Unbetad, all mistakes are mine.

Sam had only been 15 for just a month when he met Nessa and Neil Morris. Dad had unceremoniously left him and Dean in some motel outside of some town in Jasper county Texas.

“ _Sam’s not old enough to get a job Dean, until then you have to stick with him,”_ Had been Dad’s final answer as to why he wouldn’t take Dean. Sam had both hated and loved his father for that decision. Dean had sulked for a few days before he found a job with the garage in town. Which meant Dean was gone by 8 pretty much every morning, with the exception of the few days he hadn’t volunteered for overtime. Most nights Dean would return by six but some days he just didn’t return, the next morning he would return with bruises peppering his neck. Dean pretended not to notice Sam’s irritable moods those days and Sam pretended he wasn’t bothered by the grotesque collage of welts. It was the same song and dance they’d been doing for two years now.

The Morrises were 16 and 17 respectively, with Nessa being the younger of the two. Sam had originally assumed they were twins when he’d first run into the strawberry blond duo outside the arcade in town. With nothing better to do he spent much of his time at the arcade and quickly discovered the pair were a fixture.

It also didn’t take long for Sam to gain their attention as well, within a week he found himself eating lunch in their living room. Sam had sat on the floor watching the two of them make lunch. As he watched them he felt a jolt of familiarity, they seemed to instinctually know where the other was, often brushing arms as they passed but never colliding, much the way he and Dean did.

After that first meal, the routine was quickly established. Arcade by 10, lunch at the Morris’ house around 1. After lunch they alternated between wandering the town aimlessly, going back to the arcade or heading out to the small lake and swimming. Sam often was the one to suggest swimming and it had nothing to do with the small delight he got every time Nessa would pull off her long sundresses to reveal a tiny black bikini or the equally thrilling, if not confusing, feeling he got when Neil would strip out of his oversized Nirvana tee.

Nessa had no concept of personal space and would sit on anyone’s lap that wasn’t taken up and she often talked Sam or her brother into giving her piggy back rides. Neil wasn’t much better and always seemed to end up sitting so their thighs were pressed together and he didn’t notice the looks he gathered when, instead of pushing her away, he’d wrap his arms around Nessa and bury his head in her hair. It didn’t bother Sam, at least not in the way it should have, and he’d heard enough rumors to know the entire town had their ideas and neither of the Morris children seemed to give a damn.

They’d become a trio by the time July rolled around. The invite back to the motel hadn’t exactly been Sam’s idea but rather a mutually agreed on location when Neil had flicked a small fragrant bag of green in front of Sam’s face. He had nodded nervously, knowing that while Dad wouldn’t be back he would kick his ass all over Texas if he found out Sam had dared touch drugs. He wasn’t sure what Dean’s reaction would be but he knew it wouldn’t be bad enough to pass this chance by.

Which was exactly how he found himself sitting on his motel bed with Neil pressed against his right side and Nessa stretched out on their laps. She was absentmindedly kneading Sam’s thighs with her toes as she deftly packed the small glass pipe.

“You ever do this, Sam” Neil asked grinning as one of his long pale arms snaked around Sam’s back.

“No,” Sam replied suddenly feeling the two year gap between them.

“Don’t worry babe, we’ll show you,” Nessa sweetly drawled before she held the pipe up to her mouth.

Sam watched intently as she took the lighter from his hands and flicked it open. His cock gave an interested twitch when she wrapped her naturally pink lips around the end of the pipe and pulled in. After a moment she handed the pipe to Sam before turning her head to Neil, who without missing a beat leaned in and pressed his mouth over hers. Sam immediately felt flushed and was tempted to look away until he noticed just the smallest amount of smoke escaping from between them.

When Nessa finally pulled away she smirked at Sam, “That’s called shotgunning. Wanna try?” Sam nodded weakly and licked his lips only to have his nose assaulted by Neil blowing the smoke directly in his face with an ear to ear grin.

“Not quite what I meant, Neil,” Nessa chastised with a light tap on her brother’s nose.

“After she takes a hit you have to kind of put your mouth completely over hers,” Neil explained as they watched her pull another hit from the pipe. Sam jumped a little at the feeling of Neil’s hand on the back of his neck when he went to lean into Nessa. It was a little awkward fitting his mouth around hers. “Now when she exhales I want you to inhale,“ Neil coaxed, his mouth closer to Sam’s ear than it strictly needed to be. Sam did as he was told and had to fight to pull the smoke into his lungs. His throat burned slightly and he needed to cough but he knew enough to count to five before letting himself exhale.

“Good job!” Nessa proclaimed excitedly with a little bounce.

By the time the bowl was dead Sam had learned the feel of both Neil and Nessa’s mouth. They had changed position a few times and were now laying horizontally across the bed with Nessa in the middle and Sam on his side, his head propped by his arm. Neil had one of Nessa’s hands in his and he was drawing idle patterns on the back with his thumb.

Sam felt braver at this time and was only a little embarrassed when “I’ve gotta ask you two something,” came flying out of his mouth suddenly.

It was Neil who turned to look at him, one eyebrow arched perfectly, “What’s that?”

“I’m not judging but you two are…” Sam paused searching for a word chewing on the inside of his cheek for a moment, “very close,” was how he chose to proceed.

“Does it bother you?” Nessa asked not even bothering to look over at him.

“No I’m just curious… how close.” Sam answered having enough sense to blush.

“We do everything together,” Neil said as if it even remotely answered Sam’s question.

Before Sam could even acknowledge what he had said Nessa decided to punctuate the statement by pressing her lips against Neil’s in a way that was anything but sisterly. Sam’s mouth went dry as he watched them kiss, eventually Neil’s tongue sneaking between Nessa’s lips. Sam’s cock, which had already been half hard from the pleasantness of the high, became fully interested in the scene in front of him.

“When we were little, like four, our parents got into some dumb fight,” Nessa began when she finally pulled away and turned to face Sam. “They both ended up in jail because the cops had found needles on the coffee table.”

“We got sent into the system and at first that was the worst we thought could happen but then after a few months we ended up getting split.” Neil was now explaining, his chin resting on Nessa’s shoulder.

“We didn’t see each other again until I was twelve. Mom had gotten out of jail, got clean and had won back custody,” came Nessa again, “After that we knew that there was no way we were ever going to let anything like that happen again.”

“No, I get it,” Sam quietly agreed. They’d run into CPS a few times usually leading to them being in the wind within hours. Sam hated when Dean would go with dad for a few weeks on hunts during the school year, he violently shuddered at the thought of being separated from Dean for years.

“We know,” the Morris’ said in unison as they watched him with the same light brown eyes.

“That’s why we like you… because you get it,” Neil elaborated as he threw an arm across his sister and caught Sam’s wrist in his hand.

It was Nessa, though, who turned to kiss him first without the elaborateness of passing smoke between them. Her lips were soft, warm and she liked to teasingly dart her pink tongue over his lips before pulling it back into her mouth. The third time she did Sam caught onto the game and chased his tongue into her mouth. He was thrown off momentarily when he finally noticed Neil’s hand had slid under his t-shirt and was stroking the exposed part of his hip bone.

When Nessa puller her mouth away Sam moaned embarrassingly with the loss until, without warning Neil was pressing his lips against Sam’s. Sam wasn’t really startled, they’d shotgunned a few times earlier. Neil’s lips were a little thinner, he pushed a little harder and he didn’t tease, just pressed his tongue into Sam’s mouth when he wanted. Sam idly thought he could see how they would complement each other while kissing. That thought probably should have revolted him but instead it sent a warm roll through his stomach. They all exchanged lazy kisses, no one lingering for too long with any one person.

Sam had almost forgotten about his cock until Nessa rolled on top of him planting her knees on either side of his thighs. Even through two layers of denim he could feel the heat of her against him. He was also vaguely aware of the hard line of Neil’s cock pressed against his hip. Both of these sensations cause him to roll his hips up into Nessa. In return she let out a pretty little moan which encouraged him to do it again, and again.

Suddenly Neil was up on his knees pulling Sam up to sitting, the pair made quick work of Sam’s shorts and boxers before hastily pulling off their own bottoms. Sam sat, plucking at the cheap bedspread as he watched them. He’d never actually gotten this far before and it made his pulse quicken. Nessa leaned in and kissed him a little before she leaned down over him.

Sam’s world took a full spin when he finally looked down to see that Neil had positioned himself so that his face was buried between Nessa’s thighs. Sam could just barely make out the lower part of his jaw moving as she wiggled around on it. He would have come right there if it wasn’t for Nessa’s sure hand wrapped securely around the base of his cock. She smirked at Sam before taking the head into her mouth causing him to moan loudly, as she did this she shove one of his hands onto Neil’s hip.

Sam got the message and awkwardly moved his hand to Neil’s cock. It was definitely different feeling than his own and the angle made it odd but he experimentally moved his hand a little. It obviously worked because he heard a muffled moan from Neil which set off a return of Nessa gasping around his own cock. It became a deliciously sinful chain reaction which Sam was doing his hardest to keep going. Every time he jerked Neil in just the right way the pleasure would travel through him, into Nessa who in turn would moan scandalously around him.

It wasn’t long before Sam was barely hanging on by a thread. He pulled what little focus he had into the hand he had wrapped around Neil. Everything got more frantic and more hurried until Nessa started rocking her hips wildly over Neil’s face. Just as Sam felt the first warm drops of Neil’s release on his hand he heard the lock of the door open but he was too far to stop.

The second he made eye contact with a very bewildered Dean Sam cried out, thrusting up into Nessa’s mouth as he came. The edges of his vision went blurry and he lost eye contact with Dean.

It took Sam a moment to regain his bearings and when he looked to the door it was shut and there was no trace of Dean. Nessa and Neil hadn’t seemed to notice anything either and it was just enough to convince Sam’s high mind that he’d been hallucinating.

They were all sluggish and lazy to get cleaned up and it had taken a good twenty minutes to find Nessa’s shorts. By the time he finally said good bye Sam was so exhausted he just threw himself on the bed and passed out.

Sam woke the next morning to the red glare of the clock telling him it was already nine, which was why he was so surprised when he rolled over and saw that Dean was there. He wanted to say something but the way his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth made it impossible, and Sam understood what people meant when they said ‘cotton mouth’. So instead he just rolled out of the bed and awkwardly shuffled to the bathroom.

When he came out there was a glass of orange juice on the table, even though it looked like Dean hadn’t moved. Sam chugged the glass without stopping and as he was pulling the bottle from the refrigerator Dean cleared his throat.

“Wanna tell me why the roomed stunk like weed last night?”

“Uhh…no?” Sam said with a small shrug and a quick glance behind him, Dean was just sitting there glaring at him. Sam sighed as he turned, “You’re not gunna tell dad are you?”

Dean stared at him thoughtfully before shaking his head, “No,” he answered, “Besides if I did I feel like I’d have to tell him what I walked in on.”

Sam’s stomach dropped and at the exact same time he choked on the swig of juice he had in his mouth. “Oh god so you did see that, I thought I was seeing shit.”

“Christ Sammy, what the hell were you doing?” Dean asked as he scrubbed a hand over his face.

“Oh like you don’t spend every other night doing the same damn thing,” Sam shot back miserably before slamming the juice back into the fridge.

“You’re fifteen, Sam! That’s like against the law in a bunch of places.” Dean sounded just as unhappy.

“Oh go fuck yourself Dean, you were fucking girls in the impala at fifteen,” and with that Sam decided it was a better choice to leave then actually get into a fight with Dean.

Sam found Nessa and Neil at the arcade and spent the day pretending nothing had happened. It worked only until he found himself on auto pilot at their house for lunch, which Nessa made while Neil worked his hand down Sam’s pants. Sam had his eyes squeezed shut as he came, the image of Dean from the night before burned onto his lids. He excused himself without much fanfare when Nessa crawled into Neil’s lap.

Dean was still in the room when Sam finally steered himself home, “Day off?” he asked awkwardly. Dean nodded before turning his attention back to the small television. Sam sighed and laid on his bed pretending to watch what was on.

After an hour Dean looked over at him and flashed one of his biggest grins, “So a threesome?” he asked with a slightly awestruck and proud voice.

_All is forgiven_

Sam couldn’t help the blush or the smirk that crept up his face. “Yeah,” he answered awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

“Dude, I was eighteen the first time that happened for me!” Dean laughed, “Clearly my awesome just made you awesome.”

Sam snorted and chucked his pillow at Dean, “Yeah, that’s exactly what it was Dean,” he retorted sarcastically.

There was silence for a moment and Sam could tell Dean was thinking of saying something. “So those two…”

Sam understood what Dean was saying and he shrugged, “Yeah, they’re the Morrises.” He had told Dean several times about Nessa and Neil in the past and was hoping he had been listening enough to remember.

“That’s some fucked up shit,” Dean said quietly before looking down at the pillow in his hands.

“Not really,” Sam shrugged again, “They were split up for like eight years or something in foster homes and their mom isn’t really invested now, so they’ve just kinda got each other.”

Sam looked up at Dean who was still playing with the pillow in his lap and after a moment added, “Kinda like us.”

Dean’s head snapped up and he eyed Sam suspiciously before finally nodding, “Yeah… kinda like us.”

**Author's Note:**

> There may be more. I dunno. Have pity this is my first fic in a while.


End file.
